The sodium channel is an integral part of nerve and cardiac cell conduction pathways and has been an important drug target for many pharmaceuticals, such as analgesics, antiarrhythmic, anticonvulsants, and antidepressants. Disruption of these pathways by sodium channel blockers provides the basis for their therapeutic actions.
The concept of cluster borons as pharmacophores in biologically active molecules is a developing area of research. In fact, incorporation of any boron containing moiety in drug design has only recently been explored.
Some cluster boron structures have been shown to exhibit a diverse set of biological activities. In particular, through their unique properties, they are thought to be capable of providing selectivity. In particular, selectivity among sodium channel receptor subtypes is important in increasing the effectiveness of treatments and at the same time reducing side effects.
Therefore, there is a need to provide new molecule sodium channel blockers and their syntheses.